Best Friends
by nini-nini
Summary: Tooty wants a bedtime story or no one at Spiral Mountain will sleep! And for her story, she wants to know how Banjo and Kazooie met. Well, prepare for a very strange story... R&R please!
1. The Silence is Broken

Best Friends

A/N Heh... um.... hope you all like my new fic. I'm thinking about deleating "Revenge" so... yeah. This Banjo-Kazooie fic however, will be much better than my last one. It pretty much shows how Banjo and Kazooie met and stuff.

Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie do not belong to me sadly.

Key for this chapter: **B**: Banjo **K**: Kazooie **T**: Tooty

------------

_It was a peaceful night at the grounds around Spiral Mountain. Nothing stirred. Only the faint chirping of crickets were audible on this serene night. That is, until now._

T: "BAAAAAANJOOOOO!!!"

_The silence was broken by the shrill cry of a blonde, pigtailed little bear by the name of Tooty._

_Her large blue eyes stared into the room across from her's where her brother slept. An annoyed frown was glued to her smug little face._

T: "BANJO GET YOU'RE FAT BUTT OVER HERE YOU STUPID, DUMB, IDIOTIC--"

_At the sound of the word "idiotic" the brown honey bear, Banjo, sat up with a frustrated groan, and dragged himself into his sister's room. As soon as he took a step into the room, a rather pissed-off looking red breegull shoved her way past him._

K: Where is she?! I'm gonna kill that little son of--"

B: "KAZOOIE!"

_The bird was immediatly silenced by the shorts-wearing bear before she could finish her rude sentance. He was clearly frustrated, but so would you if you were woken up in the middle of the night by the loud yelling of your little sister. The bird only glared at him, but didn't lash out with a rude insult. She respected her friend, and she knew she would never rudely insult him, no matter how pissed he made her._

K: "Whatever... but I swear, if I get ahold of her, I'll--"

B: "C'mon Kazooie, not tonight... I'm tired... Let's just get this over with. What is it Tooty?"

_The little blonde bear crossed her arms, the frown still attached to her face._

T: "Tell me a STORY!"

_Kazooie jerked her head to stare at Tooty, rage written in every corner of her eyes._

K: "A damn STORY? I drag my ass out of bed to tell you a story?! That's it, I'm definately killing you now..."

_Banjo rolled his eyes, walking over to a chair in the corner of the room and sitting down. He definately wasn't in the mood to tell a story, but the sooner he told it, the sooner he could go back to sleep._

B: "Okay Tooty... what do you want me to tell you a story about? The tale of Princess Tooty again?"

_Tooty shook her head, her frown turning into a smile. She knew exactly what she wanted the story to be about..._

T: "Tell me the story about how you two met!"

_Banjo and Kazooie looked at each other simultaneously. Kazooie nearly stumbled from where she was standing when Tooty had suggested the story idea. Banjo nervously poked at a loose piece of thread on the fabric of the chair. Kazooie stood there, staring down at the floor._

T: "Well? TELL ME THE STORY!!"

_The frown slowly poked it's way back onto her face as she stared at them, waiting for one to speak._

B: "C'mon Tooty, how about that story about the Princess and the mole that--"

T: "TELL ME THE STORY!!! What's so bad about it?!"

K: "You'd be surprised..."

_Kazooie mumbled to herself, but recieved a concerned frown from Banjo, and she quickly shut up._

B: "Well, I guess it's time we told her about how we became friends..."

_Kazooie gaped, looking over at Banjo with her emrald eyes._

K: "WHAT? You're joking, right?"

_Banjo shook his head, making himself comfortable in his chair. Kazooie backed away slightly, but gave a sigh and leaned against the wall, glaring down at the floor._

B: "Okay Tooty... here's how me and Kaz met..."

----------------

Sorry I have to leave you in suspense, but it's 2:30 in the morning here and my eyes won't stay open much longer... But I've already planned out everything that happens in the story and all I have to do it type it out. Later. I promise it's gonna come soon! You can go ahead and give me some ideas. You never know! I might use 'em! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned!

Kazooie: GOD DAMNIT, GET TO WORK ON THIS FREAKIN' STORY!

Nini: Please! Don't hurt me! >-o ;;

Banjo: Kazooie, calm down! oo;;

Nini: Well, I gotta go before Kaz kills me.... Later d00ds!


	2. Two Friends Meet

Now that didn't take too long, did it? I told you I just had to type up the chapters!

Ahem, so anyways... Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for (for exactly one day)... The Story! Well, part of it at least.

------------

_It was a beautiful spring day in the heart of Spiral Mountain. The bees hummed and the flowers seemed to twinkle in the sunlight. Not far off sat a small, shorts-wearing bear. Banjo. But a much younger version. He was perched upon a rock, staring blankly into the small stream that surrounded the entrance to Grunty's lair. Of course, she didn't live there in this point of time. He blinked his two big blue eyes and gave a sigh, finally looking up from his gaze. He got to his feet and kicked at a nearby rock. He was loney. Very lonely._

B: "Justa 'nother boring day..."

_He stared to walk off in the direction of his house, when something caught his eye._

B: "Notta 'gain...."

_He slunked towards the vegetable garden, a frustrated frown on his face. A nest sat in a tree right in front of the garden and it was his job to take it down. Hopefully the birds had moved out already..._

_He started up the tree, and when he finally reached the top, he noticed this was not any regular nest. A very big nest. He poked his head over the edge, peering in at what it seemed the vacant nest. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head._

B: "Oww!"

_Banjo cringed and glanced down at what had hit him. His eyes widened at what he saw._

K: "Hey! Get lost! Don't make me peck you again..."

_Banjo stared in awe at the beautiful emerald-eyed bird staring back at him with a glare. She was a fuzzy red ball of fluff right now, but soon she would be getting her feathers. Banjo still couldn't believe that one of the rarest birds in the world was staring at him right now._

B: "Um... sorry... I'm Banjo. Who are you?"

_The breegull's glare lifted slightly at the introduction._

K: "I'm Kazooie! The bestest bird in the world! I'm notta 'fraid of nothin'!"

_She proudly flaunted her little wings, a smug smile on her face._

B: "Ka-Kazooie? Pleased to meet ya... Kazooie. Why are you here all by yourself?"

K: "Hmph. My mommy and daddy flew off to get me some food a long time ago and they haven't come back. I don't care! I can take care of myself!"

_She crossed her wings and stared up at the sky. Banjo gasped._

B: "They're never coming back?! I'm sorry... aren't you sad that you don't gots any parents? Who's gonna take care of you?"

K: "Like I said, I can take care of myself. Who needs a mommy and daddy?! I'm not sad at all."

_Banjo frowned, a concerned look on his face. Suddenly, the lightbulb in head flickered an idea._

B: "Hey! You can come live with me! We can be the bestest of friends! I can ad-ad-adopt you!"

K: "Adopt me?! No way! I'm adopting you!"

_With that, Kazooie jumped upon Banjo's head._

K: "Onward best friend! Let us go home!"

_Banjo laughed and climbed down the tree, and started off towards his house. Banjo had a feeling this would be the start of a beautiful friendship...._

_--------------_

Yep. Stay tuned to part 3! A few years later!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA, ah whatever...


End file.
